


Tony Stark's daughter Rylin Paige Stark

by DMJE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark





	1. Back story

Anthony Edward Stark and one of his many one night stands had a daughter named Rylin Paige Stark. Tony didn't have the best relationship with his daughter. His daughter got dropped off to him by child services of course a DNA test was done to prove he was the father and she was his kid. Tony continued to act like his normal self and he ignored his daughter. If it wasnt for Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey Rylin wouldn't be with her dad. Soon the father-daughter relationship will soon change.


	2. Tony Stark gets a daughter

Where's Mr. Stark? Anna asked

I'll call him up. Pepper said  
Walks over to the intercom 

Mr. Stark come up here Rylin's here. Pepper said

Be right up. Tony said

10 minutes later Tony comes up the stairs.

Good luck Mr. Stark. Anna handing Rylin to him 

Anything we need to know? Pepper asked 

No. You guys have a good life. Anna said 

We will. Pepper said 

Anna left the house 

Tony handed Rylin over to Pepper

What are you doing Tony? Pepper asked

Going back to my lab. Tony said

Your daughter just got here. Pepper said 

And? Tony said 

Why don't you get to know her? Pepper asked

No. Tony said 

Why? Pepper asked 

Because I have to work and run a company. Tony said

Okay. Pepper said 

Tony went back down to his workshop.

Looks like it's just you and me little one. Pepper said and smiles

Are you happy? Pepper asked   
Rylin giggles 

We need to call Happy. We need to go shopping. Pepper says

Pepper calls Happy and he comes to pock them up to take them shopping.

Pepper wrote a note to Tony telling him her and Rylin were going go shopping.

Happy walked in the front door and stopped and stared at Pepper.

Why are you holding a little girl? Happy asked

Because she is Tony's daughter. And he's busy right now to watch her. Pepper said

They all three head to go shopping for the little girl.

When they get back Rhodey was there.

Hey guys. Rhodey said

Hey Rhodey. Pepper said

Who's that? Rhodey asked 

This is Tony's daughter. Pepper said

He didn't say anything to me about her. Rhodey said 

Probably not. Pepper said

Has he spent anytime with ber at all Rhodey asked 

No. He went back down to the lab after she got here. Pepper said 

Wow. Rhodey said 

You know more than likely us three are going to be taking care of her because I don't think he will. Happy said

Probably. Guess that makes you two her uncles and me her mother figure. Pepper said

Sounds good. Both men said

Well Rylin Paige Stark meet uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey and I'm Pepper. I love you but. Pepper said

Hi their sunshine. Happy said

Hi their baby girl. Rhodey said 

Rylin smiled

Awe. Everyone said


	3. Rylin Paige Stark

Little bit about Rylin she graduated high school at the age of 10 and college at the age of 12. Rylin calls Pepper mom when they are alone.  
Rylin is now 13 years old.

To the next chapter.

Hey mom. Rylin said 

Hey bug. Pepper said

Do you know why my dad hates me?Rylin asked 

Your dad doesn't hate you Rylin. Pepper said 

Mom my dad doesn't even talk to me and when he does he yells at me. Rylin said 

Did do something wrong? Rylin asked

You did nothing wrong bug. I don't even know why. Pepper said

At least I have you, uncle Rhodey, and uncle Happy. Rylin said 

That you do bug. Pepper said

You ever think he might change his mind about me and actually be my dad? Rylin asked 

I do. Pepper said

You have that award ceremony for dad tonight right. Rylin asked 

Yeah. Uncle Rhodey is giving the award to your dad. Pepper said 

10 bucks dad doesn't even show up. Rylin said 

Your on. Pepper said

I'll let you finish here and I'll see you before you leave. I love you. Rylin said

Okay and I love you too. Pepper said

Rylin left her mom and went to her room.

Hey Jarvis. Rylin said 

Yes Rylin. Jarvis said

Where is my dad at? Rylin asked 

In his room. Jarvis said

Okay thanks. Rylin said and she headed down to the garage to work on her car.

Tony was going to be heading down to the lab.

In the lab....

Rylin was working on her car when she heard him come in.

I thought he was in his room getting ready. She whispers to herself

Tony saw her

What are you doing here, and how did you get in here. Tony yelled

I know the code, and this is my car, I'm allowed to work on it. Rylin yelled

You have no right to he down here. Do you even know what you are doing. Tony yelled

Yeah I do. You would know that if you actually gave a damn about me. Rylin yelled

What's that supposed to mean? Tony yelled

It means that the ground has been more of a father to me than you. Rylin yelled

You live here don't you. I could have gave you up 12 years ago. Tony yelled

Maybe you should have but then Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy wouldn't be in my life. I don't get why you hate me so much. Rylin yelled

I hate you because you are a mistake. Tony yelled

Your the worst dad ever.  
Why thank you Anthony. I hope your meeting in Afghanistan goes bad. Rylin yelled with tears running down her face and she walked out of the room.

Rylin walks by her mom on her way to her room.

Bug what's wrong? Pepper asked 

Anthony Edward Stark is what's wrong. We got into a fight while I was working on my car, and he asked me why I was down there. I told him it was my car, and he asked me if i knew what i was doing. I snapped and yelled he would know that answer if ye actually gave a damn about me and knew that i already graduated high school and college. I than asked him why he hated me so much, and he told me I was a mistake. Than I yelled he was the worst dad ever. I called him Anthony instead of dad. I just wanna be loved by him mom. Rylin cried

Oh bug I'm so sorry. Pepper said  
I told him I hoped his meeting in Afghanistan goes bad. I'm a horrible daughter for saying that. Rylin cried  
No your not bug. Pepper said   
Im gonna go lay down. I'll see you tomorrow morning mom. I love you. Rylin said  
I love you too bug. Pepper said 

She watched Rylin head to her room she than headed to call Rhodey.

Phone call  
R. Hello   
P. We need to talk  
R. What's wrong?  
P. Your best friend   
R. What did he do now?  
P. Called Rylin a mistake to her face  
R. HE DID WHAT  
P. You heard me  
R. Damn how is she  
P. Not so good  
R. I bet I'll try to talk to him on the plane tomorrow  
P. That's if I don't kill him first  
R. Your in momma mode  
P. Damn right I am he hurt my little girl  
R. I know. I wanna kill him just as much as you do  
P. Why is he such an ass  
R. I don't know  
P. I'll see you in a couple of hours  
R. See you then  
They hang up

Happy walks in the house   
Hey Pepper why do you look so mad? Happy asked  
Because Tony and Rylin got into a fight and he called her a mistake. Peper said  
WHAT. Happy yelled  
What I just said. I really wanna smack him. Pepper said  
So do I. Happy said  
They heard Tony coming up the stairs so they stopped talking.  
All three then left to catch the jet to head to Las Vegas.

Next morning...

Tony brought Christine Everhart home. Tony was down working in his workshop.

Pepper was throwing the skank out.  
Your not authorized to be here. Jarvis said  
Christine jumps  
That's Jarvis he runs the house. Pepper said   
Well if it isn't the famous Pepper Potts Tony still has picking up after him. Christine said  
I do anything and everything for Me. Stark even taking out the trash. Pepper said  
Christine ends up leaving   
Rylin comes down   
That was a good one mom. Rylin said   
Thank you. Pepper said  
What are you doing? Rylin asked   
Going down to your dad. Pepper said  
Have fun with that. Rylin said going back to her room

Pepper headed down to the workshop   
Getting down their she punched in the code and turned down his music.

Please don't turn down my music. Tony said  
Your supposed to be half way around the world right now. Pepper said  
Trying to hustle me out. Tony said  
Before you go I need to go over a few things and have you sign somethings. Pepper said  
Okay. Tony said  
Robert caller and asked if you want the new art piece. Pepper asked   
Is it good. Tony asked   
It's over priced. Pepper said   
Okay good buy it and store it. Tony said  
Next thing MIT Confrence. Pepper said   
Not until June dont need to focus on that at the moment. Tony said   
Okay sign these. Pepper said   
He signed them  
Okay. You can head to the airport now. Pepper said  
Why are you trying to kick me out. I thought it being my own plane ot leaves when I'm ready. Tony said  
Yes but Thodey is waiting and has been for the past three hours pepper said  
What's the rush you got plans. Tony asked  
Yes a matter of fact I do. Pepper said  
I dont like it when you have plans. Tony said   
I'm aloud to have plans on my birthday. Pepper said  
Its your birthday. Already. Tony asked  
Huh strange same day every year. Pepper said   
Buy something nice from me. Toby said   
I already did. it was very tasteful. Pepper said  
Good. Tony said  
Tony then leaves racing Happy to the airport.

2 days later  
Rhodey calls Pepper   
P. Hello  
R. Are you any where near Rylin  
P. No. What's wrong  
R.Tony's humvee was attacked and he is now missing.  
P. Oh god  
R. I am doing everything to find him  
P. Okay I'll tell Rylin   
R. Okay  
They hang up

Pepper goes to Rylin's room   
Hey mom. Rylin said   
Hey bug. Pepper said   
What's wrong. Rylin said   
Your dad's humvee was attacked and he now is missing. Pepper said   
Oh god. Rylin said she started to cry   
Uncle Rhodey is doing everything to find him. Pepper said   
Mom what if my last talk with dad was of us fighting. Rylin said   
He will come home and maybe you guys can have a better relationship than the one you had before he left. Pepper said   
Okay. Rylin said   
Pepper hugged her


	4. Rylin reacting to her dad being gone and him coming home

Rylin might not have the best relationship with her dad, but him missing is killing her.

Hey bug. Pepper said   
Hey mom. Rylin said   
How are you doing. Pepper asked  
Okay as I can be. Rylin said   
Are you eating and sleeping? Pepper asked   
A little bit. Rylin said   
You have to take care if yourself also. Pepper said   
I will. Rylin said 

Rylin went down to the lab.  
Jarvis. Rylin said   
Yes Rylin. Jarvis said   
Survival rate in Afghanistan? Rylin asked   
25% Rylin. Jarvis said  
Thank you. Rylin said   
Rylin started to hack to try and find her dad.  
Having no luck ahe started to cry.  
Rylin calm down. Jarvis said   
Rylin continued to cry for another 5 minutes.   
She calmed down   
Rylin beheaded to her room to sleep.

Two hours into her sleep she had a nightmare.

Nightmare  
Rylin your dad is missing. Pepper said   
She continued to dream  
He is dead Ry. Rhodey said  
No daddy come back. Rylin whimpered   
She shot awake and climbed out of bed and walked down to her dad's room and went in. She grabbed his last shirt he worn and put it on and climed into his bed.   
This happened for all the three months her dad was missing.

Three months later...  
Rylin was hacking satellites that's when she saw the explosion. 

Calling uncle Rhodey   
UR. Hello  
R. I found him uncle Rhodey   
UR. Slow down what do you mean found him  
R. I found my dad I just sent you the coordinates   
UR. Okay I'll go check it out  
R. Thank you. If he asks how you found him don't tell him it was me that found him.  
UR. Why?  
R. Because I don't want him to know  
UR. I make no promises but I'll try  
R. Thank you  
They hang up

After hanging up with his niece he went to find his best friend.

Arriving at the location....  
He saw Tony walking around in the desert waving his arms.

Landing the helicopter...  
How was the funvee. Rhodey said  
Tony just looked at him   
Next time you ride with me. Rhodey said  
Okay. How did you find me? Tony asked   
Rhodey thought about what his niece said and went against her wishes and told Tony the truth.  
Your daughter. Rhodey said   
My daughter. How? Tony asked   
She hacked and she saw the explosion and then she called me. Rhodey said  
Wow. How is she? Tony asked  
Rhodey was in shock he even asked about Rylin.  
She's a mess. Rhodey said  
What do you mean? Tony asked  
She hasn't stopped looking for you even thoughnypu guys don't talk. Rhodey said  
How bad? Tony asked   
Not eatting. Not sleeping. Rhodey said   
Wow. Hows Pepper? Tony asked   
Holding Rylin up and being strong. Rhodey said  
Ivs been a shity dad to my daughter. Tony said  
Yeah you have tony. What the hell were you thinking when you told her she was a mistake. Rhodey asked   
I don't know honestly. Tony said  
She feels guilty. Rhodey said   
Why? Tony asked   
Because the last thing she told you was she hated you and she hoped the Jerico meeting went bad. She thinks she caused you to gi missing. Rhodey said  
That's not her fault. Tony said  
Deep down she knows that too. Rhodey said  
I hope so. Tony said  
Okay let's get you checked out the sooner we do thag the faster we get home. Rhodey said  
Okay. Tony said

While Tony was getting checked out Rhodey called Rylin.

R. Hello  
UR. We found him  
R. He okay  
UR. He's getting checked out but as far as I know hurt shoulder and curse and brusies.  
R. That's good  
UR. He asked about you  
R. Why?  
UR. Because he realized he was being a shity dad to you. When you have done nothing wrong.   
R. Oh  
UR. When we get home try to give him a chance okay  
R. I'll try. When are you coming home   
UR. Dont know yet maybe tomorrow I'll call to let you guys know  
R. Sounds good  
They hang up

Rhodey went back to Tony's room  
So when can we head home? Rhodey asked   
Tomorrow. Tony said  
Good. I'll call for transport back to the states. Rhodey said  
Okay. Tony said

Rhodey leaves the room to make the few phone calls he needs to make. He calls for transport back go the states and then he calls Pepper.

P. Hello  
R. We got him on our way home be there tomorrow   
P. Okay. See you guys tomorrow   
They hang up

Next morning....  
Rylin puts on a red dress and black heels and heads down to meet Pepper so they can get to the airfield to meet Rhodey and Tony.

Getting in the car....  
Uncle Happy stop at Burger King and get 4 cheeseburgers and mom call for a press confrence. Rylin said  
Why a press confrence? Pepper asked   
Because dad's gonna want one. Rylin said   
Okay. Pepper said and she calls for the press confrence   
They stop and grab the cheeseburgers and then they head to the airfield.

They waited for about 20 minutes before they see the plane land, and they wait for Tony and Rhodey to get out.   
They see Tony stand from the wheelchair and lean on Rhodey and they walk together over to their family.

Back with Pepper, Rylin, and Happy  
Rylin was holding her mom's and uncles hands to keep herself steady. She saw her dad walking over to them.

When Rhodey and her dad get up to them. Tony looks at Pepper and saw she was crying.

Few tears for your long lost boss? Tony said   
Tears of joy I hate job hunting. Pepper said   
Vacations over back to work. Tony said  
Everyone laughed   
Tony saw his daughter he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

I'm so sorry I've been a shity dad all your life. Tony said   
I forgive you dad. Rylin said   
They let go of each other and everyone climed into the car.

Where to sir. Happy asked already knowing the answer  
Hospital Happy. Pepper said   
No. Tony said  
Tony you have to go and get checked out. Pepper said   
Nk I don't I've been in captivity for 3 months I want an american cheeseburger and.... tony said  
That's enough of that. Pepper said   
Not what you think. Tony said  
I want you to call for a press confrence. Tony said   
Hogan drive cheeseburger first. Tony said  
No can fo sir. Happy said  
What do you mean? Tony asked  
We already did both. Happy said   
Wha? Tony asked   
We already stopped for the cheeseburgers and called for the press confrence. Happy said   
How? Tony asked   
Ask your daughter. Pepper said  
What are they talking about? Tony asked  
I had them already do both of the things you asked for. Rylin said   
How though even I didn't know I was going to do that? Tony asked  
Just because we fought all the time doesn't mean I don't know my dad. Rylin said  
Thank you. Tony said 

Tony ate his food and they pulled up to Stark Industries.

Everyone got out

I thought we were meeting at the hospital? Obadiah asked  
No. I'm fine. Tony said  
One of those for me? Obadiah asked  
Sorry this is the last one and I need it. Tony said  
Everyone laughed 

Two hours for the press confrence   
As for now Stark Industries is no longer making weapons. Tony said and walked away

1 hour later at Stark Mansion   
Down in the workshop Rylin changed he dads old arc reactor for the new one. After doing that Rylin went to bed.

2 hours into her sleep a nightmare came

Nightmare:  
Rylin I'm sorry but your dads humvee was attacked and he now is missing. Rhodey said   
I'm sorry for not being with him. I'll do everything I can to bring him home. Rhodey continued to say  
I'm so sorry Rylin we recovered your dads body. Rhodey said   
She had started to cry in her sleep  
Her dad's funeral  
We are to honor a wonderful father, businessman and friend. Mister said  
His daughter would like to say a few words.   
I will miss you daddy. I love you. Rylin cried   
Rylin continued to cry in her sleep and tossed and turn in her bed.  
And yell daddy no over and over again

Down in the workshop  
Sir. Jarvis said  
What is it J. Tony said  
It would seem Rylin is having a nightmare. Jarvis said   
What do you mean? Tony asked   
Meand she crying in her sleep sir. Jarvis said   
Okay. Tony said 

Tony headed to his daughters room   
He walked in and what he saw broke his heart. Seeing Rylin crying and whimpering.   
Hey baby I need you to wake up it's just a dream your okay I promise. Tony said  
Rylin shot up and grabbed a hold of her dad and didn't let go of him.  
You okay baby? Tony asked   
She shook her head   
You want to talk about the dream? Tony asked  
She moved to where she was still holding him and where she could look at his face.   
I had a dream about uncle Rhodey telling me you were missing, bit instead of finding you alive they found your body and I had to go to your funeral. Rylin said   
Oh baby I'm so sorry. Tony said  
It was horrible daddy. Rylin said  
I bet. How long have you had the nightmares? Tony asked  
Since mom told me you were missing. Rylin said  
What helped you get over them? Tony asked   
Going into your room and grabbing one of your shirt putting it on and sleeping in your room. Rylin said  
Okay let's go to my room to sleep. Tony said  
Okay. Rylin said  
They go to his room

Laying down Rylin snuggled into her dad.  
So mom? Tony asked  
Yeah Pepper. Rylin said  
When did you start calling her that? I've only heard you ever call her Pepper. Tony asked  
I call her mom when no ones around. Rylin said  
Okay. Tony said   
She is my mom you know she raised me. Rylin said  
I know she did. She's done an amazing job with you. Tony said   
Thank you. So when are you going to tell her you like her? Rylin asked   
What do you mean? Tony asked   
I know both of you like each other, but are afraid to admit your guys feelings to each other because you don't want to hurt each other. Rylin said  
Your to smart for your own good. Tony said  
I know. So am I right? Rylin asked   
Yeah you are I like Pepper. Tony said   
So what are you gonna do about it? Rylin asked  
I'll think of something. Tong said  
Okay. Rylin said   
So what all have I missed out on during your life? Tony asked   
Well theirs science fair nationals I took first place at i built gloves. Um i also graduated high school at 10 and college at 12 I have 4 degrees engendering, criminal justice, politics, and mechanics. Rylin said  
Wow. Tony said  
They continued to talk and they eventually fell asleep .  
That's how Pepper found them the next morning.

Next morning........  
Pepper went to Rylin's room and she wasn't in her room, so Pepper went into Tony's room to see if that's where she was. Walking into the room she stepped in and pulled out her phone and took a picture she then backed out of the room and went to start breakfast for the three of them.

Rylin woke up 10 minutes later   
She climbed out of her dads bed and headed into the kitchen.

Hey mom. Rylin said  
Hey bug. Pepper said  
What are you doing? Rylin asked  
Making breakfast. Pepper said   
Yummy. I have a question? Rylin said  
Okay what is it. Pepper said   
Do you like my dad? Rylin asked   
Of course he is my friend. Pepper said   
Not like that mom. I'm mean like like him. Rylin said  
I do like him but we can't he's my boss. Pepper said  
He told me that he likes you last night. Rylin said  
Really. Pepper said  
Yeah really mom. Rylin said  
We will see if anything comes up in the future. Pepper said   
Okay. Rylin said  
Why were you in your dad's bed. Pepper asked   
Nightmare. Rylin said   
Ah. Pepper said   
And dad made the bad dreams go away  
Rylin said   
That's great bug. Pepper said   
Yeah it is. Rylin said   
Rylin helped her mom finish making breakfast.   
Tony then came down into the kitchen.  
What smells so good? Tony asked   
Breakfast dad. Rylin said  
Oh can't wait. Tony said   
All three ate breakfast together as a family. After eatting Tony went downstairs to start building the ironman suit.


	5. Ironman comes to a start

Tony was working on the iron man suit everyday. He was out test flying it and trying to break the flying record but had an iceing problem. He we t to laid on the balcony but he fell through it and landed in his workshop to find his daughter laughing.

Are you okay? Rylin asked   
Yeah I'll be a little sore. Tony said  
Might want to find a lighter metal. Rylin said   
Yeah. Tony said   
Besides the falling how did it go? Rylin asked   
Good. Have to find a way to fix the icing problem. Tony said   
What? Rylin asked   
Can't fly to high because if I do the suit has an icing problem. Tony said  
Oh. Rylin said 

4 days later.....  
This years annual firefighter fundraiser we don't think Mr.. Stark will show up due to his PTSD.   
Jarvis did we get invited to that? Tony asked   
Not to my knowledge sir. Jarvis said

He told Jarvis to paint the Oronman suit hot rod red and gold.   
Looks like I'm crashing my own party. Don't wait up for me hone. Tony said  
And Tony left

He found Pepper and his daughter were at the party. He walked up to them.  
Hey guys. Tony said   
Hey. Both said  
Pepper and Tony ended up dancing together and Rylin went over to the bar and sat down.

Aren't you a little young to be over here. Coulson said  
Yeah I am. Rylin said  
I'm agent Coulson I'm with shields coulson said  
I'm Rylin Stark Tony's daughter. Rylin said  
I need to speak to your dad. Coulson said   
Okay you can talk to him. Here he is now. Rylin said

Tony walks over and orders drinks.  
Mr. Stark. Coulson said  
Yes. Tony said  
I'm agent coulson I'm with shield when need to talk about your escape. Coulson said   
Talk to my assistant. Tony said  
Hiw about Friday at 7pm. Coulson said   
Sounds good. Tony said

Christine Everhart walks over   
You have a lot of nerve coming here. Christine said  
Do what? Tony asked   
Showing your face here after this. Christine showing him pictures  
I didn't order that shipment. Tony said   
Someone did in your company. Christine said  
I'm not my company. Fony said  
Tony walks away to find obadiah.

We need to talk. Tony said  
About what. Obadiah asked   
Ordering weapons to be shipped. Tony said   
Tony you can't be naive. This is war. Obadiah said  
No more weapons. I've already said that. Tony said  
Tony walked outside and left

Two hours after he left he went home and got into the ironman suit a d flew to Guatemala.  
After getting almost blown up by the government Tony headed home. 

At home.....  
Be easy guys this is my first time. Tony said  
The more you struggle the longer this will be. Jarvis said


	6. Tony is dying and then he is not

Tony. Pepper said  
Yes. Tony said   
Why are you giving and selling your things. Pepper asked   
Because I want to. Tony said   
Okay. Pepper said  
Tony takes down a picture and puts up and ironman one.

Hey Pepper your always at the company, and with me being the superhero how about you run the company. Tony said  
Do what. Pepper asked   
I'm making up you CEO of Stark Industries. Tony said  
Pepper in shock

What do you say? Tony asked   
Yes. Pepper said  
Okay. Congrats your the boss now. Tony said  
They drink champagne 

Rylin comes down  
Hey guys. Rylin said   
Hey. Both said   
What's going on? Rylin asked   
I just made Pepper CEO of the company. Tony said  
Wow congrats. Rylin said she hugged her mom

Next day.....  
In the gym

Tony and Happy in the ring boxing  
Pepper and Rylin talking  
Native Rushman aka Natasha Romanoff walks in.

Tony the lady from legal is here. Pepper said  
Tony clinvs out out the ring and walks over to pepper.  
Tony signs the company over to Pepper.

Tony sits down by Pepper and looks Natlie up and down.  
I want one. Tony said  
That's a sexual harassment waiting to happen. Pepper said  
Well I need a new PA. Tony said   
Fine. Pepper said

Natlie becomes his new PA.

Hey dad we still going to Maraco? Rylin asked  
Yeah we are. Tony said  
When? Rylin asked   
Tomorrow. Tony said  
Okay. Rylin said  
Rylin went to pack and she also brought her suit. 

In Maraco......  
Tony fighting Ivan 

Tony saw a miniature ironman suit coming his way.  
What are you doing. Tony asked  
Helping before you get yourself killed. Rylin said  
We are so going to be talking about this later. Tony said  
Okay. Rylin said 

After stopping Ivan Vanko Tony went to the jail and Rylin stayed with Pepper.

When did you make the suit. Pepper asked  
When dad went to Guatemala. Rylin said  
You know this is dangerous right. Pepper said  
Yeah I do. Rylin said

Tony comes over and grabs Rylin by the arm and pulls her into a bedroom.

What the hell were you thinking. Tony said  
Oh I wa thinking I would help because I'm not barrying my parent because he has a death wish. Rylin said  
I don't have a death wish. Tony said   
Yeah we'll see about that. Rylin said  
I'm the parent not you. Tony said  
Yeah well the. Start acting like one thsn. Rylin said  
Rylin walks away from her dad.

Tony checked his blood levels and they were at 7%. 

Tony's birthday party......

Tony drunk acting crazy.

Sorry everyone party is over. Pepper said  
You heard her but the after party just started.

Dad stop this. Rylin said  
Oh look my mistake of a daughter. Tony said  
Rylin started to cry   
Oh don't like how I speak to are you going to cry. I never wanted you but Pepper made me keep you. Tony said  
Rylin took off downstairs and got into her suit and flew off. Rhodey also went down and grabbed a suit and came back up. 

I'm only going to say this once get the hell out now. Rhodey yelled  
Everyone left.  
Tony knock it off now. Rhodey said  
DJ put music on that I can beat .y best friends ass to. Tony said  
They started to fight   
They both put their hands up  
Tony put your hand down. Rhodey said  
You put yours down. Tony said  
They didn't and they both lasered each other.  
After the fight Rgodey took off in the suit.

Next day......  
Tony sitting on the roof of the donut shop.  
I'm gonna have to aske you to exit the donut. Nick said  
I dont wanna join your boy band. Tony said  
I'm not here for that. Nick said  
Tony see Natlie.  
Meet agent Romanoff. Nick said  
Huh. Your fired. Tony said  
That's bot up to you. Nick said  
What can I do for you. Tony said  
Not what you can do, but we can do. Nick said  
You sell your stuff, make your girl CEO , make your daughter cry and fly off in her suit, and let your friend take off in a suit. Nick said  
Hey I didn't let him have it he stole it. Tony said  
Hit him. Nick said

Wow what is this stuff I'll take a box. Tony said  
It's not a cure but it slows it down some. Nick said  
They talk about Tony's dad.

Hey Fury wheres my daughter at. Tony asked  
Don't know she disabled the GPS in the suit hopefully she is still in the states. Nick said  
Damn. Tony said   
You screwed up last night stark you called her a mistake and said you didn't know her that you were going to give her up but Pepper made you keep her. Natasha said  
God I'm an ass. I did it again. Tony said  
Tony went back to his destroyed mansion.  
Tony was put on lock down

Rylin showed up to grab her thing because she was gonna stay with pepper. Since she was the only one that wanted her and didn't think she was a mistake.  
Tony was walking up the stairs when he saw his daughter she looked like she cried all night and barely slept.

Rylin. Tony said  
She stopped walking and looked at him.  
What the hell do you want. Rylin said  
I know your mad. Tony said  
Your damn right I'm mad. Rylin said  
I'm sorry. Tony said  
No dad. You don't get to say sorry to me it's the first time you've told me I'm a mistake and Pepper was the only one that wanted me. Rylin said  
You know I want you. Tony said  
No you made yourself clear last night. You want to explain why thought it was okay to destroy our house. Thought it was.okay to hurt your daughter, scare Pepper. Why? That's what I want to know. Tour acting like your dying. Rylin said  
Tony didn't speak  
Answer me damnit dad. Rylin yelled   
Yes I'm dying. Tony said  
What? Rylin asked   
The thing that's keeping me alive is also killing me. Tony said

Rylin froze started to breathe heavy and gasped for air. She fell to the ground and grabbed her head and whispered no over again and rocked herself.

Fony watched his daughter fall to the ground and cry.  
Rylin. Tony said  
She didn't respond   
She then got up and went into the bathroom and she threw up. She stayed there for about 10 minutes. She came out and looked at her dad.

So that's why you did the race in Maraco, the party. My nightmare last. Ight was true. Rylin said  
What do you mean nightmare? Tony said   
I haven't had one since you came home. But last night I did. In the dream you die and it's so true and there isn't anything I can do. Rylin said  
Tony went to his daughter and hugged her.  
I'm trying to find a cure okay. Tony said  
Okay. I'm going to New York with Pepper. But I expect updates okay. Rylin said  
Okay. Tony said  
I love you daddy. Eylin said  
I love you too baby girl. Tony said  
They hugged again and Rylin went to her room to pack for her trip and Tony went downstairs to the workshop.  
Rylin then grabbed her suit and her suitcase and left.

Tony found the cure replaced it in the reactor.  
He called Rylin  
R. Hello  
T. Hey.  
R. What's up dad  
T. I wanted to tell you I'm no longer dying  
R. That's great dad I'm glad  
T. I hope you know how sorry I am for the night of the party   
R. I know you are dad I forgive you.  
T. Thank you  
R. I love you daddy  
T. I love you too baby girl  
They hang up

Tony gets a call from a blocked number  
Jarvis trace this. Tony said  
Yes sir. Jarvis said 

Phone call  
T. Who is this?  
I. Your worst nightmare  
T. What do you want?  
I. To cause you pain your father caused mine  
Ivan hangs up

Call was traced to New York. Jarvis said   
Tony suited up and flew to the expo to stop the attack.

Pepper had Justin Hammer arrested   
Tony landed on the stage 

Tony what are you doing here? Rgodey asked  
Stooping an attack. Tony said  
Drones started to chance ironman even Rhodey.  
Tony fought off drones

Natasha went to the place Ivan was at to try and get back control of Rhodey.  
Hey Stark. You just got your best friend back. Nat said  
Thanks. Tony said  
Good thing I'm no longer dying. Tony said   
You were dying? Pepper asked   
Yeah. Tony said   
When were you going to tell me? Pepper asked   
I was going to make you an omelette and tell you. Tony said  
Guys save it for the honeymoon. Nat said  
Stark tou have one more drone coming your way. Nat said

Rhodey and Tony fight Ivan Vanko   
You lose stark. Ivan said  
Drones start to blink red  
I'm going to get Pepper find Rylin. Tony said   
Tony flys off

Tony grabs Pepper and fly to a roof top  
Oh my god. Pepper said  
I think I did okay. Tony said  
I'm done. I quit. Pepper said  
You quit. Okay let's talk clean up. Tony said  
Okay. Pepper said  
This gonna be bad you've only had the job A week. Tony said   
With you that's like the presidency. Pepper said  
Tony kisses her 

Weird? Tony asked  
No. Pepper said  
Run that by me again. Tony said  
They kissed again 

I think its werid. Rhodey said  
I had just quit. Pepper said  
You don't have to do that? Rhodey said  
So Tony I'm gonna borrow the suit since my car got taken out during the attack. Rhodey said  
I'm not okay with that. Tony said   
Rhodey flys off

Rylin looks at her parents and smiled.  
So guys. Rylin said  
Yes. Tony said   
What dies this mean? Rylin asked   
Were gonna give it a shot. Pepper said

Rylin starts jumping up and down.  
Yes! Yes! Yes! Rylin said  
Tony and Pepper looked at each other   
I think she's more happy than we are. Pepper said   
Yeah I think so to. Tony said  
Best day ever. Rylin said  
Besides almost being blown up. Pepper said  
Besides that mom. Rylin said  
So your happy? Tony asked   
Yeah I am. I thought I was gonna have to lock you two in a room together to get you guys to admit your feelings. Rylin said  
We know baby girl. Tony said

I'm so happy I knew before you guys did. Rylin said   
How? Pepper said   
One day after dad came home with a lady friend when I was like nine you looked really pissed off. Rylin said   
Tony looked at pepper  
You were jealous Pepper? Tony asked   
Shut up Tony. Pepper said

Yours isn't any better dad. Rylin said   
You tell then. Tony said  
You got mad at mom because she went out with a college friend, so you got drunk and punched a whole in the wall in the workshop  
Rylin said  
Pepper looked at Tony   
Jealous Tony? Pepper asked   
Shut up Pepper. Tony said   
Rylin laughed 

It's really sad she knew before we ever did. Pepper said  
Yeah it is. Tony said   
I'm just really happy you guys are together now. Rylin said  
Glad to make you happy baby girl. Tony said   
So am I bug. Pepper said  
All three hugged   
Everyone headed back to Malibu, California


	7. Tony and Pepper tie the knot

Hey Rylin come here. Tony said  
What's up dad. Ryin said  
How would you feel about me marey your mom. Tony asked  
Oh my god yes. Rylin said  
Good so how would you like to help me pick the ring. Tony asked  
Yeah I would like to help you dad. Rylin said  
Okay. Tony said  
If mom says yes is she gonna move in then? Rylin asked  
Yeah. Tony said  
When are we gonna go get the ring? Rylin asked  
How about now since your mom's is at work. Tony said  
Yeah let's go. Rylin said  
Rylin and Tony head to the jewelry store

How may I help you Mr. Stark. Stella asked  
Hey Stella. Tony said  
What can i get you. Stella asked  
Need an engagement ring. Tony said  
Finally gonna ask Pepper to marry you. Stella said  
Yeah I am it's time. Tony said  
Yay. Stella said

Hey dad come look at this one. Rylin said  
Tony went to look at the ring his daughter picked out.  
Oh god I love it baby girl that's the one. Tony said  
Good. Rylin said  
Stella we got the one we want. Tony said  
Okay let's see it. Stella said  
He pointed at it.  
Oh god. That's so pretty that will be 2,000 dollars. Stella said  
Tony played for it.

Stella packed the ring up and handed it to Tony.  
Good luck Tony. Stella said  
Thank you. Tony said   
Tony and Rylin left and headed home.

They got home and they headed down to the workshop.  
Hey dad can I talk to you? Rylin   
Sure what's up? Tony asked   
Would you be mad if i asked mom to adopt me and be my mom legally after you guys got married? Rylin asked   
Rylin I would be grateful if you asked Pepper to adopt you. Tony said  
Okay. I think we should ask her to marry you wait to see what she says but get the paperwork started though. If she says yes to marrying you I'll ask her to adopt me on mothers day. Rylin said   
That would work. Tony said   
Okay. So how are you going to ask her to marry you. Rylin asked  
Write will you marry me in the sand on the beach. Have her wear a red dress. Tony said  
That would work dad. Rylin said

They stopped talking when they heard Pepper coming. They made themselves busy.   
Pepper comes into the workshop.  
Hey you two? Pepper asked   
Hey. Both said  
What have you two been up? Pepper asked  
Nothing at all. Both said

3 days later.....  
Hey Pepper go put something nice on were something nice. Tony said  
Okay. Whag about Rylin? Pepper asked   
She's staying home. It's just us going. Tony said  
Okay. Pepper said  
She went to go change and Tony went to find his daughter.

Go get into your place I'm asking her tonight. Tony said  
Okay. Rylin said  
Rylin went down to the beach and sat on a dock and waited for her parents.

Pepper came down wearing a red dress and she saw Tony wearing a suit.   
Where are we going? Pepper asked  
Surprise. Tony said   
Okay. Pepper said   
They leave the house and they walked down to the beach.

Tony what's going on? Pepper asked   
You'll see. Tony said   
She saw the words.   
Tony faced Pepper.  
Pepper you have been by my side for forever. I wouldn't know what to do without you. You helped raise Rylin for so long without me and then with me. I'm glad we got together. So Virgina Potts will you do me the honor and becoming my wife becoming Rylin's mom. Tony asked  
He was in one knee   
Yes Tony I will. Pepper said  
He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her.   
Rylin came running down to her parents and attacking them with a hug.  
You knew Rylin? Pepper asked  
Yeah I knew. I helped dad pick the ring out and helped him plan on a way to ask you to marry him. Rylin said  
Oh thanks. Pepper said  
Welcome. I'm so happy for you guys. Rylin said  
I think we all are. Tony said  
Let's go celebrate. Rylin said  
Okay let's go. Tony said  
They went to celebrate 

Mothers Day........

Do you have the paperwork? Rylin asked   
Yes I do. Tony said  
Can I have it please. Rylin asked  
Let me grab or. Tony said  
He handed her the paperwork  
Thank you. Rylin said  
You asking her? Tony asked  
Yep. Rylin said  
Okay let's go. Tony said

Both headed upstairs....  
Rylin and Tony made Pepper breakfast in bed.   
Up in hers and Tony's room. 

Happy Mother's Day mom. Rylin said  
Happy Mother's day Pep. Tony said  
They handed her brealfast.  
Thank you guys. Pepper said  
She ate her breakfast.

Her you go mom. Rylin said  
Handing her a card and a box

Pepper read the card.

Dear mom,   
You have been my mom from the beginning. Your my best friend and role model. So why not make it offical.   
Love, Rylin

Pepper opened the box and saw adoption papers.  
Seriously. Pepper said  
Yeah mom. Rylin said  
Okay. Pepper said   
They all three hugged   
They filled out the paperwork and turned it in.

6 months later.....  
Its offical I'm moms daughter. Rylin said  
Yay. Pepper said  
Pepper hugs Rylin

1 year later....

Tony's and Pepper's wedding day.....  
Rylin walked down the aisle on her uncle Rhodey's arm since they were maid of honor and bestman.  
Rylin hugs her dad and kisses his cheek.  
Then they saw pepper walk down the aisle.  
(Not writing the wedding ceremony out)

Reception....  
Let me Introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Anthony and Pepper Stark. DJ said  
They walked in   
They dance  
Then Tony danced with Rylin  
They cut the cake 

Best man and maid of honor speeches

Best man speech:  
Let me introduce myself I'm James Rhodes aka Rhodey. I've been best friends with Tony since college. Today we honor a great couple as theh become husband and wife. I couldn't be more happier for you guys. I can't wait to see what the future brings you guys. Well I'm gonna let my niece speak now. Thank you everyone for coming. Rhodey said

Maid of honor speech: let me introduce myself I'm Rylin Paige Stark I'm Tony's and Pepper's daughter. I can finally say I told you so to them because I've called this relationship since I was 9 years old. I couldn't be more happier to have my parents together. I hope you guys live the happy ever after. I can't wait to see what the future holds for you guys. Hey maybe I can finally get a brother or sister or maybe both I wouldn't mind. You'll need someone to hang with when I move out. I live you guys and congrats. Rylin said

After the speeches Tony threw the gate and Clint caught it and Pepper threw the bouquet and Rylin caught it.  
Tony and Pepper changed and they went on their honeymoon.

Rylin stayed home   
(Clint will be younger also clint and Natasha are adopted brother and sister they kept the original last names)  
(Rylin is now 17 years old almost 18 she also might become a shield agent aka ironwoma)


	8. Tony becoming a dad again

Hey Rylin come here. Peper said  
Yeah mom. Rylin said  
I want tou to help me with something. Pepper said   
Okay what? Rylin asked

She showed Rylin the ultrasound picture.   
Is that what I think it is. Rylin said   
Yeah it is. Pepper said   
How far along are you. Rylin asked   
4 months. Pepper said   
You know what it is. Rylin asked   
A another girl and a boy. Pepper said   
Twins? Rylin asked   
Yeah. Pepper said   
Oh my god I'm so happy mom. Rylin said   
How do you think your dad will react. Pepper asked   
Probably better than he did when he found out about me. Rylin said   
How do you think I should tell him. Pepper asked   
I think get an ironman onesie and a girly on to tell him. To tell him the gender if my baby brother and sister. Rylin said   
Good idea. We should go shopping. Pepper said   
Where is dad at? Rylin asked   
Mission. Pepper said   
Okay. Let's go shopping. I can't to tell dad. Rylin said  
Me either. Pepper said   
They go shopping they shop for about 2 hours. Pepper and Rylin put the onesies in a bag so Pepper can it to Tony with Rylin in the room to.

Next day......  
Tony comes home  
Hey mom daddy gone. Rylin said   
Okay grab the bag. Pepper said   
Okay. Rylin said she grabs the bag

They meet Tony in the living room  
Tony hugs and kisses Pepper and hugs Rylin.   
Hiw have you guys been. Tony asked   
Good. Both said  
Rylin what's in the bag? Tony asked   
Open it dad. Rylin said hanging him the bag  
Tony opened the and saw the onesies and pulled them out.  
Are you serious. Tony said  
Yeah. Pepper said   
Why two? Tony asked   
Because its twins. Pepper said   
How far. Tony asked   
4 months. Pepper said  
You k kw what they are? Tony asked   
Look at the onesies again  
One girl and a boy. Tony said   
Yeah. Pepper said   
I'm so happy. Tony said   
Me too. Pepper said   
Rylin walks out of the room and heads to her room.  
They both look up to find Rylin no longer in the room.

Where did she go? Tony asked   
I don't know. Pepper said   
How did she react to finding out about them. Tony asked   
She's happy. Pepper said   
What did you guys talk about. Tony asked   
We talked about how you were going to be excited you were going to be. Pepper said   
That probably did it. What did she say. Tony said   
Asked if you were going to react different than finding out about her. Pepper said   
She probably thinks I'll love them more. Tony said   
O don't know maybe. Pepper said   
I need to go talk to her. Tony said  
Yeah. Pepper said   
Okay. Tony said   
He went up to Rylin's room and knocked.

Come in. Rylin said   
Hey what's wrong? Tony asked   
Nothing. Rylin said   
Rylin don't lie. Tony said  
You were happy about finding out about the twins, but really weren't with me whats the difference. I know I'm almost 18 so it doesn't even matter anymore. Rylin said  
Oh damn. I know me treating you badly when you were younger makes you think I didn't love you or I wasn't happy about you. But you are wrong I loved you so much I didn't know how to be a good dad at the time. My own dad hated me so I didn't want to do that to you, bit in the long run I hurt you a lot. Me being happy about the twins doesn't mean I love you any less. Tony said  
I know. Rylin said  
Good then let's head back downstairs and we all celebrate. Tony said  
Okay. Rylin said   
They headed back downstairs and the family celebrated.

5 months later....  
Pepper gave birth on June 4, 2016 baby girl named: Mackenzie Reagan Stark born at 7:42pm weighed 8lbs 6oz 12 inches long   
Baby boy named: Logan James Stark born at 7:58 weighed 8lbs 9oz 12 inches long 

Rylin meeting her baby brother and sister   
Rylin meet Mackenzie Reagan Stark and Logan James Stark. Tony said  
Awe they are so cute guys. Rylin said  
Yeah they are. Tony said   
Who's the oldest. Rylin asked   
Mackenzie is. Pepper said 

Knock on the door  
Rhodey comes in.  
Rhodey meet Mackenzie Reagan Stark and Logan James Stark. Tony said   
Awe their cute. You names him after me. Rhodey said  
Yeah we did. Pepper said   
Thanks guys I'm honored. Rhodey said 

6 months later....  
Ryli ik n. Rylin breaking news to her parents   
Hey guys can we talk. Rylin asked  
Yeah. Both said   
I'm joining shield as an agent. Rylin said  
What? Tony asked   
Leave for the academy in three weeks. Rylin said   
Why? Pepper asked   
Because it's time for me to do something for myself. Rylin said  
Okay. Both said

3 weeks later......  
Rylin left for the Academy   
She soon will meet the love of her life. After she graduated they will go on her fist mission together. Rylin Stark graduated from the academy at the top of her class.   
Agent Stark here's your first mission. Agent Meyers said  
Okay sir. Rylin said   
Mission with Hawkeye and Black widow  
You must be Agent Stark. Clint said  
Yes. Rylin said   
Welcome. Clint said  
Theh do the mission   
After working together Rylin becomes an avenger.


	9. Clint and Rylin get together

Hey Rylin can we talk. Clint asked  
Yeah sure. Rylin said   
Would you like to go out on a date with me. Clint asked   
I would love to. Rylin said  
Okay does 7pm work. Clint said  
Yes. Rylin said   
See you then. Clint said   
See you then. Rylin said 

7pm   
Out on their date

Hey Rylin can I tell you something. Clint asked   
Yeah anything. Rylin said   
Okay. I'm in love with you. Clint said   
I feel the same way Clint. Rylin said   
Clint kisses Rylin   
I love you. Clint said   
I love you too. Rylin said 

6 months later   
Rylin moved out of her parents house and moved into a house with Clint.   
I can't believe we now live together. Clint said   
I know. Rylin said   
I'm happy. Clint said  
Me to. Rylin said   
I love you. Clint said   
I love you too. Rylin said 

1 year later.  
Clint asking Rylin to marry him.

Hey baby. Clint said   
Hey you. Rylin said   
Marry me. Clint asked   
Yes. Rylin said   
He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her.

Skipping their whole wedding dont feel like writing it out.

6 months later   
Rylin finds out she is pregnant.  
Telling clint  
Hey babe come here. Rylin said   
Hands him a bag 

Open it. Rylin said  
Are you serious. Clint said   
Yep. Due in five months. Rylin said  
Girl or boy. Clint asked   
Twins one of each. Rylin said  
Yay. Clint said  
How do you feel about naming the babies after Natasha and my parents. Rylin said  
Natlie Virgina Barton and Nathanel Anthony Barton. Rylin said  
I love them. Clint said  
So our kids have names. Rylin said  
Yeah they do. Clint said  
We need to tell the family. Rylin said   
Yeah. How? Clint asked  
Buy my parents onesies and nat one two. Rylin said  
Sounds good. Clint said

Next day.....  
Telling mom, dad, and nat  
Rylin handed each of them a bag.

They each opened their bags

Are you serious. Pepper said   
Yeah due May 14, 2017. Rylin said  
And with twins. Nat asked  
Yep. One girl and one boy. Clint said  
Congrats guys. Tony said  
Thanks. Rylin said 

5 months later.......  
Rylin Natlie Virgina Barton and Nathanel Anthony Barton.

Natlie weighed 8lbs 9oz 10 inches long   
Born at 7:32pm on June 14, 2017  
Nathanel weighed 8lbs 10oz 12 inches long 

Family meeting the twins  
Meet Natlie Virgina Barton and Nathaniel Anthony Barton. Rylin said  
You named them after us. All three said   
Yeah we did. Clint said  
Thank you guys they are so cute. Pepper said

Mom you want hold your granddaughter Natlie. Rylin asked   
I would love to. Pepper said  
Tony would you like to hold your grandson Nathaniel. Clint said  
Of course I would love to. Tony said   
Clint handed his son to Tony.

Nat held both her niece and nephew also.


End file.
